


Memorial Day Picnic

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Beacon Hills, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fun, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Games, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Humor, M/M, Memorial Day, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Romance, Thiam, competetion, morey, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo never celebrated holidays, before especially with the pack.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Memorial Day Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of Thiam one shots, after the story The Little Wolf.

Memorial Day, a day to remember those who lost their lives protecting the country. Theo never understood most holidays; he hadn’t celebrated anything in years. When Liam told them, they were going to have a pack picnic, the boy panicked. Although the pack mostly trusted him at this point, he hated group activities still.

“Do we have to go?” Theo whined at his boyfriend.

“Yes, you idiot we are going.”

The pack was done with college for the semester, the puppy pack was off of school. It was a beautiful day, sunny, and warm. Theo pulled into the Hale’s house, looking at all the cars there. Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Stiles were sitting by the fire catching up. Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan were playing corn hole with each other. Argent and Derek were cooking on a huge grill as the Sheriff, Parrish, Melissa, and Natalie were setting everything up. 

“Theo, you have to get out of the truck; why do you always act like this when we get together, you know they forgave you?”

“Liam, I haven’t celebrated a holiday since I’ve been 10,” Theo was remembering the times his family used to head to the cemetery on Memorial Day to put a flag on his grandfather’s grave who fought in World War II. The cemetery, where Tara was laid, Theo’s breathes started to get rapid, thinking about it.

“Theo?” Liam put his hand on the chimera’s shoulder.

“Sorry, flashback,” Theo tried to smile at the boy.

“Let’s go create some better memories.”

“Okay, Little Wolf.”

The couple finally got out of the car.

Stiles called them over, “took you long enough to get over here; I thought you two were making out in there.”

“Would that be a problem, Stilinski?” Theo grabbed Liam, pulling him in for a light kiss.

“Okay enough of that,” Stiles laughed at them.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they ate, laughed, and caught up with each other.

The pack decided to start a kickball game, Melissa and Argent being captains. 

Melissa picked Stiles first, “see someone here appreciates me,” he smiled at the woman who became his mother over the years.  
Derek shook his head at his boyfriend, “I swear if you get even more of a bigger head after this.”

Argent looked around and picked Theo first. The chimera was shocked and confused; he knew out of anyone Argent took the longest to trust him. “I thought you were probably my best hope at winning,” the man smiled at him. 

They split up onto two teams: Melissa, Stiles, Natalie, Malia, Mason, Alec, Derek, and Liam versus Argent, Scott, Lydia, Peter, Corey, Nolan, Parrish, and Theo.

The game was pretty even 6-5, Argent’s team with one play left of the game, before the sun went down. Liam was up to kick, and everyone knew Liam didn’t like to lose.

Liam kicked the ball way out in the outfield towards Theo. Theo never really played kickball or anything for that matter before, but Argent was right he was their best bet at winning. He had the perfect mixture of intelligence and strength for sports, and he also enjoyed to make a certain little werewolf mad. Theo went under the ball, catching it, ending the game. 

Liam was clearly angry, in a good way, and tackled Theo on the ground.

“Should we get him off of him?” Corey looked at Mason.

“Nah, they will be fine,” he looked back at his boyfriend.

Theo and Liam rolled around in the dirt as the rest of the pack shook their heads at the couple. Theo eventually pinned Liam taking advantage of his size over the boy. 

“Will you ever forgive me, Little Wolf?”

“Maybe, on one condition.”

Theo didn’t wait for Liam to finish but took the boy’s lips against his own.

“And that was a great day,” Malia looked at Scott in disgust. He wrapped his arm around her and laughed.

“Thanks for making today great, Liam.”

“You’re welcome Theo; I will beat you next time.”

“I know Little Wolf, I know,” the chimera smiled. This was one of the best days in his life.


End file.
